Aenum Taurus
''"There is no such thing as innocence, only varying degrees of guilt." - Aenum on innocence'' Aenum Taurus is a Perfect Elder Arrancar who serves Las Noches as the Sexta Espada. Upon taking her place among the Espada, Aenum decreed to her fellow Arrancar that she would be taking up the position of Las Noches' Executioner; a position she takes very seriously. Due to the job she chose, Aenum works closely with the Exequias, though, she doesn't respect them as she simply wishes to carry out her duty on the innocent or guilty. Aenum was introduced to Las Noches by Gregorgio Vajare. Appearance To be added Personality To be added History Death Aoede Floros was born on September 17, 580 BCE in Athens, Greece. While her family was poor Aoede proved to be a talented and beautiful young woman with a singing voice that caught the attention of one metal worker known as Perillos. From Perillos, Aoede was promised work in Akragas, Sicily under Phalaris. Perillos told Aoede that her first task was to sing at the presentation of his newest creation. "Their screams will come to you through the pipes as the tenderest, most pathetic, most melodious of bellowings." These were the last words Aoede remembers Perillos saying to Phalaris upon the reveal of his invention.. A torture device he dubbed the 'Brazen Bull'. Pharalis seemed disgusted with Perillos and had him thrown into the bronze belly of the bull. Before Perillos could boil to death, Pharalis pulled him from the device and had him hauled away, never to be seen again. Over the years, Aoede watched many a person be stuffed into the bronze bull's stomach; their screams emitting as the bull's own angry huffing. However, Pharalis took a particular interest in Aoede when she couldn't quite hit the notes of a song right. He would constantly request she sing it until, in a strange 'bout of anger, Pharalis ordered Aoede be executed by the Bull. Aoede couldn't hear Pharalis' laughter over her own pained shrieks. "Sing, my siren, sing! Now you're hitting the right notes, and what a beautiful song it is!" Hollow Life In death, Aoede Floros lost herself entirely to the Brazen Bull. She became one with it in her pained insanity and, thus, took upon herself the name of Aenum Taurus as a Hollow. Aenum was a ruthless hollow who enjoyed killing her prey in execution-style ways. However, her most preferred method was her own special technique. She would take her foes into her massive, bronze stomach and lock them inside before boiling them over time. Their pained shrieks would emit as Aenun loosed a victorious roar. Over time, Aenum sought to truly take up the task of an Executioner. She found, however, that there was little way to do this in the orderless ranks of the Hollow. Searching to fulfil her soul's desire for execution, Aenum sought out the Arrancar of the White City known as 'Las Noches'. In the chaos of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches created order, and with order came the need for justice. Aenum planned to be the distributor of this justice. And thus, as an Arrancar, Aenum worked as an Exequia; an Arrancar given the task of hunting the enemies and runaways of Las Noches. She, however, grew to hate the White City. Executions were few as the El Rey was a giver of mercy; desperately trying to keep her crumbling city together. And the petty politics between the Espada was maddening. Aenum felt no ties to this city of mock order any longer. It's.. 'mercy' and drama disgusted her and, thus, she left. Once out on her own, Aenum hid herself away in the caverns and pushed herself into an induced slumber. Perhaps when she awoke, Las Noches will come to its senses. Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by the El Rey, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. Powers & Abilities To be added Zanpakutō Descarado Toro (Spanish for "Brazen Bull") to be added *'Resurrección:' To be added. Release command "Shriek". Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Las Noches Category:Arrancar Category:Character Index Category:Index